1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gentle method for combating aging of the skin of the face and/or the human body, including the scalp and to a process for the cosmetic treatment of wrinkles and fine lines. The present invention also relates to compositions useful in such methods.
2. Discussion of the Background
The effort to look younger and less wrinkled, using cosmetic compositions containing active agents capable of combating aging, is on the increase. The anti-aging active agents commonly used are .alpha.-hydroxy acids (lactic, glycolic, citric), .beta.-hydroxy acids (salicyclic, 5-n-octanoylsalicylic acid) and retinoids (all-trans- or 13-cis-retinoic acid, retinol).
Unfortunately, these anti-aging active agents suffer from the major drawback of causing smarting, itching and sensations of tightness after their application, which can lead to considerable discomfort. Hence, the use of these compounds for users having sensitive skin is often ruled out.
Thus, there remains a need for a method for combating aging which does not possess these drawbacks. There also remains a need for compositions which are effective for combating aging but do not cause smarting, itching or a sensation of tightness when applied to the skin.